Active Management Technology (AMT) is an emerging technology finding increasingly widespread use. A version produced by Intel is known as “Intel AMT”, or “iAMT”. Background information regarding iAMT may be found at www [.] dot intel [.] dot com [/] slash software [.] dot amt2. Generally, an AMT such as iAMT will contain a Management Engine (ME) which includes a service processor, dedicated firmware for the service processor, and logic in an Ethernet and/or 802.11 and/or WAN controller to allow the ME to communicate with other locations across the internet even when the system is off.
Typically, AMT defaults are pre-set at the factory, but users increasingly are requesting their own set of unique defaults. Clearly, this is cumbersome as higher manufacturing costs are necessary for customizing unique “planars” (or boards), and in turn this creates greater opportunity for defects. In other words, at best, present solutions involve physically altering one part or another on the board, which not only is costly but—given the added steps involved—provides greater challenges for quality control.
Accordingly, a compelling need has been recognized in connection with establishing unique customer defaults in a more cost-effective manner with greater assurances of quality.